Lips of an Angel
by screamfan96
Summary: Ch. 1-Quinn's POV. She gets in a car crash after leaving Rachel & Finn's wedding. Ch. 2-Rachel's POV. Rachel goes after Quinn & tries to revive her. & Ch. 3 Just some Faberry fluff-please review! :3
1. Chapter 1

I didn't see the driver barreling towards me as I drove through the four-way stop. Before I could turn back even, the driver had slammed into my driver's side. I felt my body thrown about, as if I was nothing more than a ragdoll.

A car alarm blaring. Glass shattering. Smoke billowing around me.

I'm choking, sputtering, reaching blindly. I hear my name being yelled, and I feel myself being tugged from the car.

I can't see. I can't breathe. There is a high-pitched ringing in my ears. I'm lowered softly onto the curb.

"Quinn? Oh my God, _Quinn_!" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. But—no, it can't be. She's supposed to be at the wedding, where I'd left her. Unless…unless she'd gotten cold feet, unless she'd followed me…

My thoughts turn into a blur as I'm quickly loosing oxygen. Suddenly she's there. Her face, looming over mine. Her hands on my chest, pumping, trying to get me to breathe normally. I'm gasping for air, my throat filled with dust.

All I can hear is her voice. Crying out. A sound that ripped through my very being, upsetting my soul. She's calling my name. It's like a little prayer. I forced my fluttering eyelids open.

Bright sunlight. Her face. Like heaven. I cling to the image of her, willing myself to croak,

"Are…you…an angel?" I don't know if she can hear me.

I'm frantic now, my vision fading, no longer hearing sound.

She tries to get up for a moment, and I find myself wailing, though I can't hear it.

She's back down again, her ear at my mouth. I whisper,

"Stay…with me. Can't…leave me."

She's cupping my face, staring into my eyes.

"I promise, I promise." She mouths the words, as if in prayer. Chanting, sobbing, her falling tears are wet on my face.

I manage a weak smile, raising my hand to wipe her eyes tenderly.

"Angels shouldn't cry," I murmur.

She shushes me, brushing her lips against mine. My eyes flutter shut in surprise.

The lips of an angel. So sweet.

My first kiss with Rachel.

And maybe my last? I wonder. God, can you hear me? Heaven, help me.

I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Angels shouldn't cry."_

Her voice is fading, her eyes fighting to stay open. I shush her, leaning over. I kiss her softly, the taste of my tears salty on her lips. When I pull away her eyes are closed.

Suddenly I'm starting to panic. "Q-Quinn?" My voice cracks, and I lick my lips. "Quinn, honey, can you hear me?" She's unresponsive.

I try again, louder this time. Still nothing. Now I'm calling out her name to the heavens, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, as if to wake her up. I stop, worried that she might have internal damage.

Cursing, my hands hover over her, not knowing what to do. Desperate, I lean over her again, my ear at her chest. Thought too faint, though much too slow, it was there. A heartbeat.

It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Only then did I hear movement all around me. Only then did I realize that there were several cars around; men looking at me sympathetically, women hiding their children's faces from the wreckage.

Someone tells me that an ambulance is on the way, it should be here soon. I hear the sirens. Normally, I wouldn't have given them a second thought. But now, when the woman that was my life depended on those sirens? Such a dreadful sound.

I hear doors slamming, and there are paramedics trying to pull me away. I fight back with a strength I didn't know I possessed, bucking against them. I throw myself over her, shielding her from the world.

"You can't leave me," I hear my strangled voice demand. As if it were someone else speaking. As if she could hear me.

Now I'm sobbing like a child. "I won't…let you…leave."

Again, there's someone behind me, gently pulling me upright. Suddenly weak, I succumb, standing erect as I stare down at her helpless body. The woman I love.

As they swiftly place her on the gurney and start to roll her into the back of the ambulance, I'm overcome with the fierce desire to be at her side, to see that she will be alright. Not caring for my stunned audience—or any other earthly reason, for that matter—I act without thinking.

When she's safely strapped in, I step swiftly towards the closest paramedic. I shove him brutally into the open backdoor, pinning him against the hard surface. My crazed eyes boring into his, I growl through gritted teeth, enunciating every syllable.

"You…have…to…save her. Do you understand me?" He eyes me cautiously before nodding deafly. I feel my face crumple. "Can I stay with her?" My voice cracks, thick with emotion. Again, that imperceptible nod.

I lurch myself up into the ambulance in one swift movement. At once I'm at her side. I hear my name spoken, or maybe it was just my fevered imagination. I'm grabbing her hand, chanting her name over and over. Her eyes flutter open.

Then she smiled at me, so sweetly, so serene, that I thought my heart would burst at that moment. Nothing else mattered in the world but that smile. Her lips barely moved, but there was no mistaking her words.

"You're all I ever think about, Rachel."


	3. Chapter 3

"_You're all I ever think about, Rachel." _

Clutching her hand, I whisper back, "Liar."

She laughs softly. "You'll never know."

I'm cupping her face gently now, one of her hands covering mine. "I thought I'd lost you," I whisper, uncertain of my wavering voice. She shakes her head.

"You almost did," she agrees, nearly breathless. "Would you like to know what Heaven looks like?"

"I don't need you to tell me."

Her eyebrows crease together. "Why not?"

"Because…because it's heaven whenever I'm with you."

Her hand strokes mine lightly, her thumb caressing back and forth. The comfort of her touch urges me to go on.

"It's like you're a…fallen angel, and I've been graced with your presence." I cringe inwardly at how theatrical that sounds, but continue regardless. "I want nothing more than to be with you, Quinn."

Again, that angelic smile. That was all the encouragement I needed. I lean over, resting my forehead against hers. She nuzzles closer, and one of my hands leaves her face, only to trail down to her free hand laying limply at her side. My fingers intertwine with hers effortlessly.

She gasps.

I sigh.

She doesn't pull away. And it's truly as if we're the only two people in the world at that moment.

"You can't want to be with me. Not that much." Her voice is thin, nervous. She turns her head slightly, and I move my lips against her ear.

"You'll never know." I repeat her words, my lips twitching. I feel her smiling into the crook of my neck.

"Even like this?" she whispers.

My lips stroke her hair softly. "_Only_ like this," I correct her. "You have my heart, and all that I own, and all that I am. Always."

She pulls away to look into my eyes. "Oh, is that all?" she jokes, her voice shaky.

"Well…you'll just have to wait and see."


End file.
